


【润智润】偶发空缺（28）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智润】偶发空缺（28）

“时间还早，”大野智看了看手机，“你有什么想吃的吗？”  
松本润一边开车一边琢磨着：“嗯……等我把车停在车库里再出去买点什么吧，家里的冰箱好像记得没什么了……”  
“我买了菜的，”大野有点小抱怨的语气，“我一直都在这边住的……”  
“诶？”松本有些吃惊，他回头看了眼嘟着嘴的大野，“……那我上周过来时候看冰箱里的蔬菜都有点蔫了。”  
大野顿了一下，他小声说：“……这不是一直外景嘛……有时候就住港口的船长家了……”  
松本瞪了大野一眼：“……喂……”  
“那边的渔民人都很好的，不会乱说……大概……”大野支支吾吾地回答，声音越来越小。  
“不过啊，”松本把车拐到了一个安静的区域，门口的保安见是松本，就放他进去了，“只要不是什么来路不明的人就行。”  
“你放心啦，这点自觉我还是有的。”大野懒懒地说，还和保安随意地打了个招呼。

车子的引擎声渐渐小了下去，大野还没下车的意思，松本解开自己的安全带，扭过身子趴在方向盘上看着大野。  
“不下车？”松本问。  
大野撇撇嘴，他歪着头看了看车子里面充满那位编舞师风格的内饰和摆在前面的略显浮夸的汽车香水，又把视线挪到了松本的脸上，扬了扬眉毛。  
松本知道大野的意思，他笑了笑，比了一个“嘘”，示意他不要不小心说出什么失礼的话。  
“……感觉没有那个小人哪里怪怪的。”大野还是忍不住说出口了。  
松本轻轻推了大野一下：“好啦，快下车，这辆车不都是我开的嘛。”  
“诶？你嫌弃我做的小内饰吗？”  
“不敢不敢。”

 

松本在家门口接了个电话，是一位staff打来的，说到二十周年演唱会的一些素材的问题，他举着电话，用口型对看过来的大野说“马上”，一来一往地谈了一会儿后，最后他还是想了想说：“我明天上午去看看吧，这个你说了这么多我也想不到效果，你最好拿个demo给我看一下吧。”  
等松本挂了电话，大野揶揄地看着松本：“唔啊这句话超级上目线语气啊，松本老板。”  
“说什么呢。”松本轻轻捏了一下大野的腰，把他赶进了屋子里。

“话说回来二十周年你也要哭一次吗？地上波？”  
松本突然想起来什么，他一边脱着鞋子一边开玩笑说道。  
大野瞪了他一眼：“你还不是也哭了？死不承认。”  
“我喝太多了不记得是正常的。”  
松本很正经，大野见他这样一口咬定不记得的样子，耸耸肩没怎么理会。  
毕竟这个人经常这样死不认账。

“先不管那些，”松本嬉笑着搂住了拖着拖鞋打算往厨房那里走的大野，“又是一个可以休息的晚上呢。”  
“……下流。”大野黏糊糊地假装抱怨着。  
“这不是看大野さん不忙嘛……过几天大野さん忙起来就没时间没机会了呀……”松本故意低声说。  
大野弯起了眼尾：“为什么突然用敬语？”

 

############################# 

 

“……别说了，又要哭了。”  
大野智故意严肃地在镜头前对其他成员说着，摄影棚里坐满的刚刚还眼圈红红的嘉宾和观众都被大野逗笑了。

 

从夏威夷回到日本，没休息几天就开始四处跑着录节目，还要在录制的空档里找时间做新专辑演唱会的商讨。  
忙得脚不点地。  
新专辑早在出发夏威夷之前就录好了，这次虽然叫“Digitalian”，但其实电声的曲子占比也不是很大，算是为了更长远的新尝试做准备。  
松本润也把从欧洲看到的音乐剧里一些点子用在了这上面，虽然可能有些赶，但总算是做出来了。用身体演奏伴奏这种事情，想象一下就觉得很酷。  
专辑主打交给大野编舞，这次倒不是松本强硬要求的，而是上层看到效果很不错，于是专门让大野做的。  
正巧也是一支节奏快的歌，大野构思也构思得很快，一切都很顺利。

“加入心跳监测怎么样？”  
松本突然想到，他摇了摇在休息室一直玩手机的大野。  
“……可以啊。”大野敷衍地回应着。  
“不过感觉会带太多东西上台啊……”松本自言自语。  
大野依旧没有抬头地玩手机，但他突然出声：“……不是有那种贴片嘛。”  
松本很吃惊：“……你在听啊。”  
大野嫌弃地瞪了松本一眼，顺手把手机拿到松本眼前给他看，搜索框上写着“心跳监测、贴片”等等几个关键词。  
他都快把手机屏幕贴在松本鼻子底下了。  
“我看见啦，看见啦……”松本笑着敲了大野的头一下，大野“fufufu”地闷笑着逃开。

虽然两个人腻在一起的时间不是很多，但意外地很合适。  
大野有着自己足够的空间和独处的时间，松本也可以自由地和朋友去酒吧喝酒玩闹，感到寂寞的时候一个依靠、交换一个细腻绵长的眼神，偷偷地私下里待在一起吃些东西、在不管谁的家里看场电影，或者干脆什么都不做，单纯地在床上待一个晚上，酣畅淋漓地用身体确认对方的欲求。平时工作时候则是工作mode全开，时不时盯一眼对方，传递着属于他们之间的小信息，明目张胆地借着歌词、饭撒来点刺激的互动。这样的生活也就够了。  
给予对方自由和信任，也有着新鲜感和紧张感。  
经过了夏威夷时候的一些掏心掏肺的话和泪水，他们之间的联系足够坦诚和紧密，松本有时候会突然浮现的不安也消失了，而大野则可以更好地在对他来说太过禁锢和窒息的镜头下生存。  
似乎更稳固了，各种意义上。

但松本还是觉得有点不太够。  
他认真地琢磨了一下收为养子入籍的问题，但翻看了无数资料之后想了想还是算了。  
虽然松本自己倒是不介意作为养子和大野入籍，这种play在床上玩的时候可能会更刺激，但自己和大野的身份……  
如果真这么做了迟早会暴露的吧，太难了。

不过大野看起来好像这样就满足了的样子……  
松本想了想，还是把那些资料的浏览记录删掉了。

 

大野在自己solo之前赶快换好了衣服，拿着手持摄像机跑到舞台下面，对相机笑着说：“我要拍松润心跳数啦！”  
他在出发之前就偷偷和二宫说了想去拍一下，结果理所当然地被骂了。  
“……你的solo就在他后面一首啊大叔！”二宫很不可思议地看着大野，“到时候赶不上出舞台事故了又要被松润说了。”  
“不会的不会的，我就拍半首歌。”大野信誓旦旦地说。  
二宫翻了个白眼，狠狠地捏了他一下：“随你便了，到时候我叫你回去。”

大野举着摄像机对着跳着舞的松本，一边拍一边感叹不愧是松本，他盯着那个心跳监测突然有些担心。  
这也太快了吧？  
他探头探脑地往外看着，突然和低头眼神扫过观众席的松本对上了视线。  
屏幕上的心跳数突然就上涨了，大野假装是因为心跳上涨而兴奋，但其实这个上涨是因为他们在那种情况下对视了一眼。  
就那么一眼。

大野跑回后台的时候心脏也在狂跳，他隔着衣服把贴片稍微拉松了一点，显得不那么奇怪。  
真是，自己在干什么，又不是二十来岁。  
还会因为一个对视就心动什么的，都在一起多长时间了还这样。  
松本真的有很多点让他时不时的心动。眼神也好，身材也好，脸也好，这些其实就够了。但更让大野觉得无法自拔的是松本这个人，似乎总有一种少年气在。  
认真也好，早上带着低气压进休息室还打招呼，寂寞的时候会一个人对自己说晚安，唱到一些诸如“starlight kiss”这样歌词时候恶狠狠地盯着大野，聊到对于以后、对于演唱会和工作的想法又热血，越来越温柔，意外地非常好懂……  
大野他心里太沉静了，看到这样一直都少年气的人，实在是抵挡不住这种吸引。  
他整理了一下衣服，突然有了一个想法。  
不过可能要和姐姐先说一下。

 

新一年第一份比较大的工作就是在海外录节目。  
虽然这个日程是松本提前就定好了的，要和大野一起去拉斯维加斯看show，但后来经纪人联系了马上就要在休息日做出行前准备的松本，说是交给岚想拍摄他们的休息日。  
海外的休日一听就很酷啊，更想拍摄出来让大家看看了。  
尽管松本有点不太乐意，但还是给大野打去电话了，并暗地里希望他能拒绝掉。  
没想到大野很干脆地答应了。

“我觉得挺好的啊，”大野有点懵，他以为松本早就同意节目组安排了，“估计玩乐什么的会报销一部分吧。”  
松本抱着大野沙发上的枕头，，闷闷不乐地说：“……那样就又要按照设定来了……我都能想到后期会怎么做了，我和你这里那里不一样之类的……啊啊啊，我都安排好日程了又要改……”  
大野看着焦躁的松本，无声地笑了笑，他拍了拍松本的肩，顺势坐在松本旁边，递给他一杯热水：“你不觉得这种摄影机前的海外约会很刺激吗？再说其实你也不用改日程，我到那里找个地方去钓鱼就行了。”  
“可我想和智一起去……”松本撇了撇嘴。  
“还有半天时间吧，他们应该就录从Los转机的几个小时和维加斯一天，”大野也认真看了看经纪人拿给他们的文件，琢磨着。  
“……你就不能拒绝一下吗……”  
大野看着忽然开始生闷气的松本，笑了：“你觉得拒绝有用吗？”  
“……没用。”  
“对吧……”大野摆出了一副年长者的架势，“你在这个世界混了多长时间了，还不知道接受吗？”  
松本扬了扬眉毛，看着这样的大野，有点饿了。

 

交给岚的摄影师举着摄像机冲进租车的办事处大厅时候，松本和大野窝在沙发里昏昏欲睡。  
想像平时一样窝在一张沙发里，又不行。难受。  
洛杉矶的短短几小时，松本拼着自己开车的技术硬是在那么短的时间里把大野带到了想让他来看看的Michael Jackson纪念博物馆。让因为时差困得要命的大野终于清醒了过来。

松本从Top Secret开始就觉得大野编舞里有太多Michael的影子，那会儿还特地小心翼翼假装随意地问了一下，没想到大野也很喜欢Michael的舞蹈和音乐，两个人也因为这个关系更近了一些。  
大野在纪念博物馆里买了纪念品，和松本一起拍了好多照片，他记不太清楚Michael的歌名，但总是能哼出来，而松本也跟着一起哼，两个亚洲人在洛杉矶的街头开怀大笑。  
在稀奇古怪的饰品家具店里，松本一直在问大野“喜不喜欢这个”“喜不喜欢那个”，镜头后大野终于忍不住问松本：“……干嘛问我喜不喜欢？”  
松本有些扭捏：“……我觉得你的房子太空了……以为你会喜欢这些看起来有点艺术感的东西……”  
大野既感动又有点想笑：“……像金字塔一样的大玻璃柜子就是艺术感？”  
“……这不是能放下你的小泥人嘛！！”

还吃到了好吃的热狗，聊了些细小的还不知道的事情。  
类似“最喜欢的食物是炸牡蛎定食/奶油蟹肉可乐饼”这样还不太清楚的细小的东西还很多，但正因为这样，才会一直保持着满满的新鲜感。  
今天可能喜欢洋食，明天可能最喜欢吃和食；以前喜欢戴首饰，现在对这些感觉一般般了。  
人正是因为变化和各自不注意的小习惯才会让别人眼前一亮，深谙此道的大野和松本已经不会因这些而低落了，反而像是发现新的宝藏地图一样。

“时间太短了，”松本皱着眉头在机场小声抱怨，“要不然就能去好莱坞看看。”  
“是啊，万一不小心碰见什么star就真的值了。”大野跟在松本身后说道。  
松本神色复杂地看了大野一眼。  
大野穿着深绿色的毛衣，外面套着一件大衣，整个人看上去岁数很小，但行为举止包括撑在箱子拉杆上的动作，怎么看怎么是一个普通大叔。  
“……你也是star啊，”松本见大野要辩解，赶忙伸手捂住他的嘴，“不要和我争辩，你可是岚的leader。”  
大野等松本把手放下，嘟囔着：“海外就不要说什么岚啦在这儿没人会认识我们的……”  
“那可不一定……”说是这么说，松本自己也没什么太多底气。

 

到了拉斯维加斯的时候天色还好，松本和大野到了住处就赶紧躺下休息了。  
随行的工作人员有些多，不过和他们提前订的酒店不在一起，松本就光明正大地只订了一间房，美其名曰为大家节省经费，实际上本来就打算订一间来着。  
难得出次门，还不让人抱着恋人睡觉，太残忍了。

花了一白天的时间录节目，到了当地时间下午五点，没钓够鱼的大野和逛得很开心的松本在酒店大厅汇合，和节目的工作人员道谢，匆匆换好正装，还抓紧时间让他们的摄影师恰好拍摄到了喷泉。  
海外的工作日就这样在穿着正装赶去看音乐剧的路上结束了。  
终于可以享受私下乐趣的两个人第一件事又是跑去租了车子，穿着正装的松本开车，大野坐在副驾驶不停地往窗外看。  
“……那个，”大野说着，“看完音乐剧如果有时间……”  
“……如果有时间的话……”松本也笑着跟着说了。  
“我们去玩儿吧！反正飞机也是明天傍晚的！”他们俩异口同声地说着，笑了起来。

专业级别的show果然不一样。  
新鲜的声、光、电构筑起来的舞台和美术效果，不仅仅是衬托出了演员们的技巧，也使得观感更加丰富，甚至还有和观众很多的互动，演员、舞美、音响、灯光和观众一起组成了一场完美的演出。  
松本几乎在show一结束的时候就掏出了手机做起了memo，大野自得其乐地翻着剧场里提供的免费物料，不一会儿膝头上就堆了几本花花绿绿看起来别致又精美的小册子。  
松本在memo的时候时不时和大野说起show里的某一处精彩的点，恰巧大野也注意到了，个别的感触还比松本更深入一些。如果说松本是舞台艺术的专家，而大野则是一个恰到好处又别具一格的观众，松本注意到的点有时候会比大野更细致，大野的话更注重感性上的认识。  
这半个小时虽然只是坐在剧场的休息区，但收获是相当大的。  
比如歌剧、音乐剧、爵式风格的曲子，松本突然手痒想做做看了。  
不过那也是回去之后的事情，现在，则是要想想去哪里比较好。

松本其实有个想去的地方，但他拿不准大野是怎么想的。  
正当他攥着手机，独自犹豫的时候，大野突然说话了：“……那个，我有个想去的地方。”  
有些惊讶又有点小失望的松本打起精神问：“哦？很难得啊，有导航吗？我开车带你过去。”  
“可能时间上有点赶，”大野搓着手，看起来有些紧张，“那个，那个，我不知道你会不会喜欢……”  
“你要去哪儿？”松本很冷静地问，他脑子里闪过以前做行程时候几个拉斯维加斯著名的赌场和酒吧的名字。  
“……可能得先去一趟许可局……我不知道你的家人……”  
松本突然瞪大了双眼，他不可思议又强压着狂喜，声音都有点抖：“……你是说婚姻许可局？”  
大野愣了一下，他更紧张了，抿着嘴不说话。  
“……你要和我，结婚吗？”松本低声说着，手不由自主地附上了大野的肩膀。  
大野感觉到松本抓住他肩膀时候双手的用力和颤抖，他咬了咬下唇，郑重其事地点了点头。  
下一秒，大野觉得自己被一股力量拉着飞快地从别的剧散场时候的人群里穿过，松本的手死死地拉着大野，十指相扣。

许可局里意外地人很多，有异性的情侣，也有同性的情侣，他们都在兴奋地排着队，好奇地看着也决定来这里结婚的人。  
松本和大野赶到那里的时候，有两个窗口已经排了十多对肤色各异、操着不同口音甚至还有酒气的人，还有一个窗口人有些少，大野顺理成章地站在了那里。  
“……这是预约过的窗口，我们得去那边排。”松本小声说。  
大野挠了挠鼻子，把手机里的那封邮件展示给松本看。  
“……我提前预约了……”大野声音小得松本都快听不清了。  
“……你竟然……提前预约了……？？？”松本感到了今晚第二次的甜蜜重击。  
“我那个……我只是觉得反正预约又没什么关系，不来也会自动作废这样……”大野手忙脚乱地解释着。  
松本忍不住直接紧紧抱住了大野，也顾不上什么羞耻心之类的了。

拿到许可证之后，松本没等大野说什么，直接把他拉上车，关好车门之后就是一个温柔得要化开的吻。  
这个吻很短，却深情又郑重。  
大野缩在副驾驶座上，小声说：“……还来得及去教堂吗……我……我想拿到那个证书，不是临时许可……”  
松本笑了笑：“来得及，我查过的。”

 

小白教堂这个时间竟然还有人在，牧师一脸倦意，正打着哈欠关上门打算把窗户锁起来，就看到远处一辆明显是租车公司的车子飞驰而来。  
“……这超速了吧？”戴着眼镜的年轻牧师皱了皱眉，他估计这么着急过来的，可能又是一对刚去过许可局的外国人情侣。  
他对着十字架划了两下，打算按时按点地关门。  
就在这个时候，那辆车发出一声尖锐的刹车声，接着一个看起来很娇小的人打开车门跑了出来。  
……算了，就当是天主的意思吧。也对得起今晚那么好吃的菜。

“……please！please！”  
大野操着半生不熟的奇怪卷舌音，手里攥着那张薄薄的纸，上气不接下气地站在了牧师面前。  
松本紧接着也赶紧跑了出来，他简单地用几个英文词向牧师表达了意思，还双手合十比了个“拜托”的手势。  
牧师见他们是亚洲人，还是同性情侣，觉得这两位真的很不容易，他又重新把门打开，把他们带了进去。

那座教堂很小，白天时候因为来这里结婚的人太多，为了快点省事一般只开个窗口，而今晚可能是牧师心情比较好，松本和大野有幸能在晚上进到教堂里。  
虽然同性在圣经教义里不是什么好事，但在拉斯维加斯，爱情不分性别，祝福也不会因为性别而有所差异。这样的人，在这里的牧师见得多了。  
牧师比划着和松本大野解释因为太晚仪式就简单举行，之前的过于琐碎的话不会说太多，松本和大野对视一眼，点点头，大野还举了个大拇指。  
不费时间就太好了。

牧师站在了讲台前，向松本和大野比了一个握手的动作。  
他们深呼吸了一下，握住了对方的手。

" I need ask you to tell me your intentions. Jun Matsumoto and Satoshi Ohno， you have come to contract matrimony with full freedom,fully aware of the significance of your decision ? "  
" Yes. "  
" Yes. "  
" OK, now both of you, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband, will you live with him in the state of true matrimony; will you always love him, comfort him, follow him at all times and will be faithful to him? "  
" I do. "  
" I do. "  
牧师看了眼他们，似乎没什么东西可交换的，他省略了这些有的没的，直接继续说了下去。  
" By the power vested in me by the laws of ClarkCounty, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss each other now. "

大野什么都没听懂，他学着电影里那样说着“Yes I do”，最后只听明白了kiss。  
他看着松本，突然有点想哭。  
松本抿着唇，一直在笑。  
他们清醒着，但又像是醉了一样晕晕乎乎的，在异国他乡深夜的小教堂里，伴随着牧师手机里放出来的福音音乐，轻轻地接了一个吻。

 

松本把那张许可证的收据和一些材料复印件交给了牧师，在牧师递过去的本子上用英文写下了刚用谷歌地图找到的家里地址。  
他刚打开钱包打算交一些手续和邮寄的费用，那位牧师摆了摆手，指了一下站在远处抖着手抽烟的大野，示意大野已经趁松本翻着找英文版地址的时候交过了，他还指了指收费条款上的“加急”，比了个ok的手势。  
……这个人连加急的钱都付了吗……  
松本笑得很害羞，他还是坚持着要留下些钱给这位不能回去休息的牧师，牧师还是摇摇头，他温和地笑着，指了一下募捐箱，在胸口比划了一个十字。

去酒吧和赌场玩的时候，他们的手一直紧紧地牵在一起。

 

——tbc


End file.
